leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pentakill
center 20px Pentakill - jest to valoriański zespół heavy-metalowy (być może jedyny). W jego skład wchodzą bohaterowie z League of Legends. Członkowie * - piosenkarz (4. członek) * - gitarzysta (założyciel) * - perkusista (5. członek) * - klawiszowiec (współzałożycielka) * - basista (3. członek) Nadciąga Pentakill right|400px Ziarno zostało zasiane. Nadchodzi czas żniw.Nadciąga Pentakill Słyszeliście już prawdziwe głosy metalu, spokojnie opadające i otulające wasze dusze w akompaniamencie słabnących szeptów. Wsłuchajcie się w te szepty, a odnajdziecie w nich ziarno prawdy. Pięć Cztery głosy. Pięciu zwiastunów zniszczenia, czekających cierpliwie, aż nastanie ich czas. A gdy już ten dzień nadejdzie, tych pięcioro na zawsze odmieni losy świata. Pięknie - mordercze dźwięki metalu, jeszcze nigdy nie wstąpiły na takie wyżyny. Ta piątka już zdołała ubić i zaszlachtować , splądrować Fields of Justice, postawić Runeterrę w ogniu oraz zarżnąć miliony . Gdy nadejdą, dźwięki metalu, które spłodzili, porażą wszystkie plebejskie dusze i ukarzą ich wątłe, cielesne skorupy. Ich oblicze wzbudzi w was uczucie grozy, a dźwięk was rozdygoce... 20px '''Pentakill'.'' Pentakill nadchodzą... dla was. Ponieważ ziarno zostało już zasiane i nadszedł czas żniw. Albumy Smite and Ignite Data wydania - 3 czerwca 2014 Gatunek - Heavy Metal Utwory Lightbringer center Journal of Justice Pierwsze spojrzenie Uwaga! Tłumaczenie amatorskie! right|350px 100px|left Artykuł Jace P. PrestaJoJ, Rozdział 9, ENG W slumsach Zaunu, gdzie rynny świecą się na zielono z powodu techmaturgicznych odpływów, można znaleźć wszelkiego rodzaju niesmacznych ludzi: niecnych, w trudnych sytuacjach i rozczarowanych. Są tam domy czarowników z czarnych alei i uzależnionych od migotania, wszystkich tych, którzy są według krytyków produktami ubocznymi szybkich i nieprzemyślanych inicjatyw badawczych Zaunu. Jednak pomimo (albo z powodu) wielu negatywnych obrazów związanych ze slumsami Zauńczyków, to miłośnicy silnych wrażeń często udają się w dół tych ciemnych zakątków. Przychodzą oni w większej liczbie w każdym tygodniu i wszyscy idą tam z jednego powodu: niezaprzeczalny urok zauńskiej podziemnej techmaturgicznej sceny muzycznej. Z instrumentów zasilanych przez techmaturgiczne wzmacniacze, muzycy Techma-Tune i ich dziwne dźwięki rozpaczy były popularne w tawernach Zaunu od lat. Ci, którzy tłumnie gromadzą się tam, słuchają stylizacje takich zespołów jak: "The Hexbenders", "Yordle Mothership" czy "Tainted Nexus". Za cenę takiego (i wątpliwego wymysłu) napitku, każdy podróżny może się wpakować do pokoju sięgającego ramion, by zobaczyć wykonania utalentowanych zespołów. Choć ruch Techma-Tune od dawna jest znany poza Zaunem, nowa gwiazda niedawno pchnęła zainteresowaniem tym gatunkiem poza granicami tego miasta i w sercach i w umysłach niezliczonych Valorańczyków. W ciągu kilku miesięcy, i bohater Ligi szturmem zdobył kolejne dzielnice Zaunu z niszczycielskim skutkiem jako gitarzysta zespołu 20px Pentakill. Jego ciemne, łomotane rytmy głęboko współgrają z jego zwolennikami. Pewien fan powiedział: "Jego struny przemawiają do męki mojej egzystencji". Inne uderzenia. "Wiem, że głęboko pod tą zbroją bije złamane serce jak moje. Kocham cię, Mordekaiserze!" Mieliśmy zaszczyt na krótką rozmowę z bohaterem League i nocnym rockerem: :20px JP: Mordekaiserze, jesteś zagadką zarówno dzisiaj jak i na arenie. Co Ciebie przyciąga z dala od Fields of Justice tworząc ten zaskakujący poboczny projekt? : : Moi fani. Zwróciłem uwagę na ich choroby. :20px JP: To znaczy ich gorączkową miłość do tej muzyki z rodzaju Techma? : : Nie. Popularność zespołu Pentakill niedawno eksplodowała, kiedy Mordekaiser na scenie pojawił się nieprawdopodobną gwiazdą: , ukochaną divą Ligi! Mistrzowska mistrzyni strun regularnie kołysze się w stronę Mordekaisera w prawdziwym stylu Techa-Tune, ubrana w srebrne łańcuchy i czarne ozdoby. Dwójka była zajęta wyciskając z urzekającąch singli więcej niż kiedykolwiek, z nieziemską serenadą Sony dodaje ponury i wciągający wydźwięk do potężnych, ziarnistych akordów Mordekaisera. Choć Sona była (zrozumiale) niezdolna do komentarza, Mordekaiser potwierdził swoje pragnienie, aby rozwijać dalej zespół, aby był kompletny: "Chciałbym powitać tych, którzy chcieliby doprowadzić moją muzykę do większej siły. Jesteśmy znani jako '''Pentakill', a my będziemy z rockiem i niczym innym. Dołącz do nas, jeśli się odważysz." Można usłyszeć nowy hit wykonawstwa Pentakill, "Mask of Madness" w Tawernie Trogswortha w samym sercu dzielnicy handlowej Zaunu każdej nocy w tym tygodniu. Ostrzegamy - to pokój dla stojących i tłum może być troszeczkę ochrypły. Ponadto, jeśli jesteś utalentowany techma-muzykiem, zbierzesz odwagę i podejdź na scenę a następnie na osobiste przesłuchanie! Pytanie . Chociaż razem z obdarzoną wielkim talentem muzycznym tworzą niesamowitą metalową muzykę dla League, zastanawiam się, dlaczego jest ich tylko dwoje: gitarzysta i klawiszowiec. Nie daje mi to spokoju, chcę zapytać wokalistę, czy planuje w ogóle poszerzyć skład zespołu i jakie są jego plany?|Lemarius}} :''Zdobycie wejściówek za kulisy na koncercie Pentakill jest niemal równie trudne, jak przeprowadzenie wywiadu z bohaterem tuż po zakończeniu meczu League. Udało mi się jedna przebić przez zastępy fanów Pentakill w nabijanych kolcami wdziankach i zadać pytanie samemu Mordekaiserowi:JoJ, Rozdział 21, PL Nowi Członkowie Perkusista Rozmowa:Pentakill ma nowego perkusistę: Olafa Berserkera : : *puk* *puk* Włączone to jest? OK, co ja tu właściwie chcę ogłosić? Pentakill z dumą obwieszcza, że już oficjalnie dołącza do nas następca niedawno zeszłego perkusisty... yyy... jak tam mu było. Piątym członkiem 20px '''Pentakill' jest odtąd . Poczekajcie tylko, aż usłyszycie, jakie tremolando ten gość zasuwa w kawałku , albo jak tłum szaleje, kiedy Olaf gra z . Wydawało mi się, że sam się przedstawi, ale teraz jest totalnie skacowany.'' : : Próbowałem go obudzić, ale kiedy tylko się zbliżam, te wilki na mnie warczą. Dajcie je wreszcie na okładkę pisma, może niech dostaną artykuł czy dwa... i wyrzućcie je stąd w #$%. Już prawie mi się skończył koktajl z Krwawej Mary, a kac się sam nie wyleczy. : : Sorry, zwykle nie przedstawiamy nowych członków osobiście, ale Olaf pomyślał, że dobrze by było zadomowić się w studiu nagraniowym razem z wilkami. Jak widać, napis: "ładunek może się przemieszczać w trakcie transportu" na naszym busie koncertowym znaczy odtąd: "dzikie zwierzęta - mogą zbiec". Krótko mówiąc, szukamy teraz speca od reklamy i prawnika, który doda nam do umowy o pracę nowy załącznik dot. odpowiedzialności. Jeśli pojawią się jakieś pytania, skonsultujcie się z materiałami prasowymi. Ej, nie ma ktoś czasem pod ręką telefonu do schroniska dla zwierząt? Wyprzedaże Casting Rozmowa:Pentakill urządza casting na perkusistę, wyprzedaż : : Pentakillerzy! Właśnie zaczęliśmy przesłuchania na najnowszego członka 20px '''Pentakill', gdyż poprzedni perkusista został zgnieciony pod stertą wzmacniaczy po tragicznej eksplozji na scenie w trakcie ostatniej trasy. Jak on się nazywał? A kogo to obchodzi - i tak był nihilistą. Ponoć wybuchły zamieszki, w trakcie których zniszczono niemal pół miasta i zginęło co najmniej 18 osób. Leszcze! Wszystko ma swój koniec. Niestety rada miasta chce, żebyśmy zapłacili za szkody, a adwokaci twierdzą, że „to było nieuniknione”, ale to kiepska linia obrony. Nie możemy odwołać trasy, więc pora na awaryjne castingi. Niestety nie chce wyjść z łóżka, a wciąż jest w areszcie, więc to ja muszę znaleźć nowego członka. Podajcie butelkę Danielsa, bo będzie ostro. Dobra, wchodzić. Ale każdy dupek, który nie będzie miał poczucia rytmu, ląduje na wyprzedaży!'' *'' wygląda na metala i ma własne efekty specjalne. Czarne rogi i kręgi wyglądają odjazdowo, ale Ryze powoduje zwarcia, ilekroć gra solo. Jeśli macie izolacje, możecie kupić go za 487 .'' *'' wciąż mówi o tym, że chce mieć nadzór kreatywny. Jesteś perkusistą, głupku. Masz siedzieć za kapelą, brudna małpo! Za 487 uwolnicie nas od małpy.'' *'' chyba pomyliła kapelę. To Pentakill - największy deathmetalowy zespół na Fields of Justice. Nie obchodzi mnie, że chcesz coś zastrzelić, nie możesz przychodzić tu przebrana za pirata! Zabierzcie ją do portu za 260 .'' *'' myśli, że może być gwiazdą tylko dlatego, że pokazuje nieco ciała. To casting na perkusistę! Nasz frontman jest tak metalowy, że nawet nie ma ciała! Wasza kapela może ją wziąć za 487 .'' *''Ten cały przyszedł totalnie nawalony i krzyczał, że jest berserkerem. Połamał już sześć perkusji i wypił skrzynkę piwa, a nie zaczął nawet grać. To przesada! Każemy mu zagrać, kiedy wytrzeźwieje. Na razie możecie zabrać go na płukanie żołądka za 487 .'' *''Nie możesz grać na perkusji, jeśli masz już klawiaturę, . To nie jakiś girlsband, tylko metal! Na twoim sprzęcie nie ma podwójnego basu, nieważne, jak jest dobry. Zabierzcie ją do studia za 487 .'' : : Castingi trwają od 17 do 20 sierpnia, więc przybywajcie, zanim skończy mi się ognista woda. Jedno wam powiem, ostatni raz zajmował się dla nas pirotechniką. : : Jasne, Yorick, zajmij się tym. *czka* Basista jest podporą kapeli. Racja! Prawda, Sona? : : .... : : Nie słuchaj jej, Yorick! I tak nas tylko wspiera. *czka* Wiem, że usuwamy twoje kawałki z prawie każdego utworu, ale jesteś… *czka* jesteś podporą kapeli i cię ku#$#wa potrzebujemy! Poza tym trzymasz rytm dla perkusisty. Obudźcie mnie w Zaun. Trzeźwość Rozmowa:Wyprzedaż bohaterów i skórek: Na trzeźwo : : Pentakillerzy! Mam kiepskie wiadomości. Nasi prawnicy poinformowali nas, że został złapany pijany po naszych ostatnich 18 koncertach. A to dopiero − jest takie przestępstwo? Niestety demaciański sędzia to prawdziwy purysta i jedyna umowa, jaka wchodzi w grę, to przypisanie Karthusowi sponsora. Próbowaliśmy wyjaśnić, że ktokolwiek stanie pomiędzy Karthusem i beczką z piwem najpewniej skończy martwy, ale sędzia był nieugięty. No i wsadzenie Karthusa do więzienia wiązałoby się z anulowaniem trasy. A już jesteśmy w dołku po tym jak spalił ten hotel w Piltover, gdy konsjerż obraził jego kapelusz. Musimy sprawdzić jakichś kandydatów. Ale najpierw podajcie mi tę butelkę '''Walkera'. Nie spożyłem jeszcze śniadania a takich decyzji nie powinno się podejmować z pustym żołądkiem.'' *''Masz dobre kwalifikacje . Doceniamy twoje zainteresowanie, ale ten pacjent może być trochę trudny do monitorowania. Wiesz... już nie żyje. 487 '' *''Super, że chcesz rozwinąć czerwony dywan , ale myślę, że Karthus może mieć problem z wpasowaniem się do twojej świty. Dodatkowo, robiliśmy już różne dziwne rzeczy, ale jestem przekonany, że wydawca nie chce walczyć z zarzutami o królobójstwo. 487 '' *''Sorry, . Nasz zespół walczy z piractwem i po prostu nie możemy zatrudnić kogoś, kto brał udział w tym procederze. Nawet jeśli elementem pracy jest okrutna śmierć. Następnym razem po prostu kup oryginalną płytę. 487 '' *''Co sobie myślałeś, gdy tu szedłeś ? Nie możesz być sponsorem − pijesz jak smok! Odszukaj nas, gdy się poprawisz. 487 '' *'' − ostatnim razem, gdy pilnowałeś Karthusa, przekonał cię, byś pozwolił mu prowadzić żyrokopter. Gliny powiedziały, że zawartość alkoholu w jego krwi była bliska 100%. Po prostu tego nie przemyślałeś. 395 '' *''Posłuchaj − to, że zmieniłeś skórkę, nie znaczy, że ja zmieniłem zdanie. Ostatnie 10 albumów pobrałeś z Bilgewater Bay − nie dostaniesz roboty przy zespole! 440 '' : : Jeśli ich nie kupisz, będziemy musieli zatrudnić jedną z tych ofiar do utrzymywania Karthusa z dala od napitków. Nikt z tego nie będzie zadowolony, więc idź do sklepu League of Legends pomiędzy 15 lutego a wydaniem wyroku 18 lutego. : : Nie wierzę, że takie z was **********, że każecie mi przestać pić. Co ja będę robił bez gorzały, co? Nie możecie oczekiwać, że będę to robił na trzeźwo! : : Naprawdę musisz zobaczyć to z naszego punktu widzenia Karthusie. To nie nasza wina, że nie możesz się upić − nie masz żołądka. Przegiąłeś pałę, gdy łyknąłeś od Sony. Zrozumiałbym, gdybyś zapewniał wsparcie, ale tak to po prostu nieodpowiedzialne. Powiedz mu, Sona. : : .... : : Hej, wy *****, ****** **********! Przecież ***** prowadzę ten ****** zespół! Kim wam się ***** ****** wydaje, że ***** jesteście, że chcecie bym był trzeźwy? ******** to ****** *****. ******* każdego kogo ***** zatrudnicie a potem wypiję dużą porcję piwka. *****! : : Cóż... myślę, że nikt tego nie przebije. Nasza najnowsza płyta: Death Rides a Pale Boar jest już w sklepach. Nie piraćcie jej bo... cóż − zabijemy was. Konferencja Pentapress Rozmowa:Wyprzedaż bohaterów i skórek: Konferencja Pentapress : : *puk* *puk* To działa? Hej, chwila... kim są ci ludzie? Eee... panie i panowie z prasy, mam odczytać wiadomość: Przez ostatnie miesiące otrzymaliśmy rekordową ilość skarg od rodziców, polityków i przywódców. Podobno media obwiniają 20px '''Pentakill' za „moralną degradację Runeterry” oraz „wzrost młodzieńczej przestępczości”. Mam zapewnić, że przestaniemy używać słów takich jak: #$&*, %&$^, @#$, *%&^, #%&$#%$^&, skur#$%^@&, #$%ek, #$%@^!&, %$^#eniec, $%tas, %$^#, głupi ch!%@^$&#, @&#&*$*@, %^$&^$%&, zj$^, @#$%, matko^*%&, #%^!, $^%& żołędny, konio$%#^ czy !@#$%^&*^#&@%^!%^@$#%$^#@%!^$^. Poproszono nas o przeproszenie kilku osób:'' *'' , przepraszamy, że wyrzucono cię z imprezy z groupies. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że jesteś wysysającym dusze lisim demonem, nigdy byśmy tego nie zrobili. Zadzwoń. 487 '' *'' , przykro nam, że fani rozwalili twoją machinę po tym, jak spowodowała zwarcie za kulisami. Chociaż niezły z ciebie #$@#, że się nie przyznałeś. Pożar, który wybuchł, uszkodził scenę i chyba zabił kilku techników. 440 '' *''Przepraszamy, że zrzuciliśmy cię ze sceny, . Myśleliśmy, że nic ci nie będzie. Fani zawsze mnie łapią, a nie podejrzewałem, że twój wciąż się odnawia. 395 '' *''Przykro nam też, że wykopaliśmy cię, kiedy przyszedłeś za kulisy jako . Mamy swoje standardy - bez maski nie jesteś dość metalowy. 487 '' *''Wiemy, że nie powinniśmy zwalniać cię ze stanowiska ochroniarza, , ale twoje sztuki walki nikogo nie przestraszą z powodu twoich rozmiarów. Poza tym ciągle byłeś naelektryzowany, co rozwalało sprzęt. 260 '' *''Przepraszamy, że zbudowaliśmy nowe studio nagraniowe w ioniańskich górach, . Nagrywanie albumu death metalowego tuż przy zakonie to chyba gruboskórność. Szukaliśmy po prostu bardziej organicznych brzmień. 260 '' : : Co do #$&*@&! Co ja, $%@#%$, czytam? Kto napisał to $%#$%#$lone przemówienie? Mam przepraszać? My #%#$%#$ nie przepraszamy! Co oni sobie, #$@#, myślą, że jesteśmy jakimś !@%# Death Cab for ? To metal - jak mam pisać teksty, jeśli nie mogę powiedzieć „@%#^”? To nie ma sensu! : : Słuchaj, my mamy po prostu przeczytać oświadczenie. Faktyczne, nie trzeba robić niczego. Nasz nowy publicysta stwierdził, że możemy korzystać z niektórych pozytywnych uwag po... Uh... incydencie. Wiesz, zwłaszcza po tych wszystkich... hm... innych przypadkach mieliśmy tą wycieczkę. : : Nie, zgadzam się z Karthusem. Facet przesadził. Następnym razem każe przyrzec nam, że nie będziemy śpiewać o narkotykach. Czy mordowaniu. Albo... jak nazywa się, kiedy wysysasz czyjąś duszę z jego ciała i każesz jej zabić jej przyjaciół? O czym niby mamy śpiewać? Zgadzasz się, Sona? : : .... : : Nie o to mu chodzi. Opinia publiczna jest dość drażliwa po ostatnim koncercie. Wiecie, kiedy znaleźli sponsora Karthusa z AA wybebeszonego i powieszonego na oświetleniu podczas refrenu naszej nowej piosenki „"Wybebeszę cię i powieszę na oświetleniu”". : : Chwila, mieliśmy wczoraj koncert, a Karthus zamordował swojego sponsora? Rety, hardkor. W ogóle tego nie pamiętam. : : Hej, $&%$ się, Olaf! Rzekomo! Rzekomo zamordowałem! Śledztwo wciąż trwa - z pewnością pojawią się dowody, które oczyszczą mnie z winy. W przeciwnym razie przepłaciłem tego technika śledczego. O k@#$!@! Wciąż tu jesteście? Eee... słuchajcie, skórki i bohaterowie będą na wyprzedaży tylko między 5, a 8 kwietnia, więc kupujcie je, zanim wrócą do zwykłych cen. Muszę zwolnić kolejnego speca od PRu. Ciekawostki *20px Pentakill to również inna nazwa pięciokrotnego zabójstwa. *20px Pentakill może być połączeniem kilku heavymetalowych zespołów. *Zespół powstał w wyniku wydania skórek do i (która jako bohater została wydania tego samego dnia). **Głównym motywem powstania było stworzenie konkurencji do muzyki z rodzaju Techma-Tune. **Być może zespół został stworzony ze względu na zainteresowanie chorobami mieszkańców Valoranu. *Tytuł albumu Smite and Ignite pochodzi od angielskich nazw dwóch czarów przywoływacza - odpowiednio i . **Wśród wszystkich utworów tylko jeden (The Prophecy) nie nawiązuje do przedmiotów. Być może jest to zapowiedź całkowicie nowego. *'Jayce Daniels' jest żartobliwym odniesieniem do amerykańskiej whisky marki Jack Daniel's. *'Jarvan Walker' jest żartobliwym odniesieniem do szkockiej whisky marki Johnnie Walker. *'Bilgewater Bay' jest żartobliwym odniesieniem do strony internetowej The Pirate Bay. * prawdopodobnie wybiera najbardziej znane marki alkoholów i drinków. *Pomimo, że jest najbardziej wulgarnym członkiem ekipy i ma skłonności do alkoholu, to nigdy nie może się upić ze względu na brak żołądka i bycia nieumarłym. Jednakże z nieznanych przyczyn najbardziej reaguje na . *Zespół nie toleruje piractwa medialnego. *Wymieniony w ostatniej wyprzedaży słowo hardkor prawdopodobnie odnosi się do tego filmiku. *Bardzo często, nawet na każdym koncercie, ginie przynajmniej jeden członek ekipy technicznej. * przy pierwszej wyprzedaży został wymieniony wraz z innymi bohaterami próbującymi grać na perkusji (i zniszczył pięć zestawów). Jakiś czas później został 5. członkiem zespołu. Linki *Oficjalna strona zespołu en:Pentakill (band) Kategoria:Historia